Sweets Please!
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: A funny adventure where the Vocaloids Kagamine twins, Rin and Len, Meiko and Kaito discover that sweets do have a very sweet feeling to it Read to find out what happens! R&R please Has MeikoxKaito and a lil bit of Kagamine twincest.


MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! 8DDD

I finally done it! -shot- A new one-shot for those vocaloid fans out there xDD I came up with this idea when I was eating sugar -shot-

Although I only included four characters: Rin, Len, Meiko and Kaito - I couldn't find a spot for Miku, Luka and Gakupo DD8

Disclaimer: NUU I DONUT OWN THE VOCALOIDS EVER! All rights go to their owners~ I don't ever claim them as mine.

* * *

Len was out shopping for groceries with Meiko and Rin. He walked down an aisle of the grocery store as he carefully scanned for the items that was on the list Meiko gave him.

"Hmmm..." He said as he looked at the labels of the products, searching for the brand that would be best. "Hey, Meiko!" He called. "Which one should I take? This or this?" He asked as he held the two products in his hands.

"Lemme see..." Meiko approached Len. "Just take them both." She said as she put them in the cart. "Where's Rin?" Meiko looked around. "I..I don't know" Len replied looking around too. "Rin! Rin!" The two called from their position.

"I'm right here!" Rin called out from the next aisle beside Meiko and Len. "What are you doing there?" Len went into the next aisle where Rin was, he saw Rin holding some sweets in her hands. "Rin, you know you can't have sweets." Len started.

"Rin, no." Meiko said as she walked into the aisle while pushing the cart. "Sweets please!" Rin complained. "And it's not for me, it's for him." Rin sighed. "Len has never tasted sweets~~ Since bananas...!" Rin pointed out.

Len was shocked as Meiko sighed when she looked at Rin. "Please?" Rin asked again this time her eyes were shining. "No, don't fall for it!" Len warned as he went in front of Meiko trying to block her from seeing Rin.

"Okay, fine. If it's for Len anyway." Meiko said as took the sweets from Rin and put it in the cart. "What?! No! She's just making me as her excuse." Len complained.

"Aww, c'mon Len! You never eaten sweets since you ate your first banana." Rin taunted. "Yanno, she has a point, Len." Meiko agreed as she smiled. "Well, c'mon! We got everything, so let's go~" Meiko sang as the three raced to the counter.

"Rin..." Len whispered "What are you trying to do now?" Rin smiled her biggest smile yet as watched the sweets she chose being put in the grocery bag. "I'll get it." Len said as Meiko took the grocery bags from the counter.

"Thanks, Len." Meiko said as she gave Len two of the grocery bags. "Oh, I'll help too!" Rin said as she took one from Meiko. "_You think I won't **SHARE **these with you, Len??~~" _Rin thought happily as she looked at Len, planning something in her head.

* * *

"We're home~~!" Rin sang as the three of them came in the door.

"Ahh, okairi nasai!" Kaito greeted as he took the bags from Len and Rin. "Arigatou!" Len and Rin said simultaneously as they handed the bags over to Kaito.

"Oh yeah, don't help the lady would ya!" Meiko shouted at Kaito. "Eh, sorry." He sweatdropped as he took the remaining bags from Meiko. "Pssshh... L~ady.. Rii~ii~ight~!"

"What?" Meiko annoyingly said. "Oh~~ Nothing..." Kaito said as he tried carrying all of the bags to the kitchen. "Ah! I'll help you..." Rin insisted when she saw Kaito having a hard time.

"Thanks, Rin. You're so considerate... Unlike someone I know." Kaito got punched by Meiko on the head... Again as always. "What was that for?" Kaito whined. "Quit yapping and get those in the kitchen!" Meiko demanded.

"Fine, fine." Kaito replied. "Forgive Meiko-san, Kaito.." Rin apologized as she and Kaito went into the kitchen. "It's fine... I'm used to her like this. Although it's getting annoying." Kaito said as he placed the bags on the table.

"Well~ She really~ _likes_you, yanno!" Rin teased. Kaito didn't give a response out but Rin can see his bright red blush settling on his face. "And you must~~ _like_her too, ne, Kaito-kun?" Rin mused as she took her sweets out from the grocery bag.

"Well,not exactly..." Kaito replied as he looked at Rin still blushing. "I'm sure you'll get together~~ Eventually." Rin continued as she placed a lollipop and two pieces of chocolate on Kaito's hand. "Thanks." Kaito smiled as he accepted it warmly.

"You're welcome~~!" Rin smiled back. "Now~ I have to give these to Len." She winked. "Okay, okay." Kaito replied before Rin disappeared. Kaito looked at the bags of groceries that was at the table. "I can't do this alone." He complained to no one in particular.

"Hey, Meiko! Can you come here for a sec?" Kaito called. "Sure, sure!" Meiko replied back as she entered the kitchen. "awawawawawa...." Kaito suddenly said when he saw Meiko, remembering what Rin said earlier.

"What? Did I do something?" Meiko wondered as she looked at Kaito. "Eh, nothing at all. Just help me sort this out~" He looked down at the bags. "Fine, I'll help, ugh...you're so hopeless sometimes..." Meiko teased Kaito giving him a smile.

"Ehe..ehehehehe.." Kaito cutely and blushing-ly replied as helped while looking at Meiko. "Sweets please?" Kaito dumbly said still blushing. "Eh? What?" Meiko looked at Kaito with a questioning face. "Are you okay? Your face is all red."

Kaito shooked his head. "Ahh, I'm fine. I was just asking about sweets." He reasoned ."You want the sweets Rin bought?" Meiko asked again. Kaito nodded. "Okay then," She said as she looked in the bags.

"It seems... Rin took them all. They're all hers anyway. Although she said it's for Len." She continued. Kaito forwarded his hand to Meiko offering her the sweets Rin gave him.

"Ah, oh thanks." Meiko said as she got a piece of chocolate from Kaito's hand and plopped it in her mouth. Kaito giggled as he ate the remaining piece from his hand and continued to help and look at Meiko.

* * *

"Len~~!" Rin sang as she entered their room. "What~~?" Len pissing-ly copied, he was reading his books when Rin intruded. "C'mon! Don't be that way!" Rin whined. "Cheer up! I have sweets for you~~~" She said as she sat down next to Len.

"Nahh, I'll pass. I prefer-" He got cut off by Rin. "Bananas? Geez, Len! I bought them for you not for me!" She cried as she held the sweets out to him. Len looked at Rin, worried that she might be upset of what he said.

"Sorry." He said as he took half of the sweets from Rin's hand. "Happy?" Len looked at Rin waiting for a response. "Na-ah!" Rin shooked her head. "What?" Len asked. "Duh, you gotta eat them!" Rin said as she looked at the sweets on Len's hand.

"No." Len harshly replied as he continued reading. "What!? Why "No"!?" Rin shouted. "C'mon eat them!" Len shook his head in response. "Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please Please! Please!" Rin jumped up and down.

"Okay! Okay!" Len shouted wanting her to stop. "If I eat one of them, will you stop annoying me?" Len closed his book as he looked at Rin, annoyed perhaps. "That's why I'm annoying you in the first place!" Rin replied as a smile crept on her face.

Len picked the Hershey's Kisses from the sweets he got from Rin, still wrapped he took it off, looking at it then smelling it. "C'mon Len!" He then plopped it in his mouth and began chewing until it was gone. "It's good." He smiled at Rin before Rin gave him a cheerful hug.

"My work here is done~~~" She said as she stood up from her position. "I'll leave the rest of the sweets here~~" She placed the remaining sweets on the desk and going out of the room. "Okay, thanks." Len said as he continued to read his book.

After several minutes had passed, Len began licking his lips, trying to recover the taste of the chocolate he ate earlier. _"It was good... so good, really good! But should I eat more? It's really.. yummy!" _He thought keeping his eyes on the book he's reading.

_"Maybe just one, just one more, it wouldn't hurt... Could it?" _He looked at the desk where Rin placed the sweets that was really for him. _"I shouldn't... I wouldn't... I couldn't... Just one... one more..." _He continued as he tried to resist.

Not being able to resist it, he stood up and dropped his book. He walked towards the desk, he looked at the sweets simultaneously, scanning for the chocolate he just had. _"Where is it?! Where is that chocolate? That delicious chocolate!"_

After seconds of scanning, he found the chocolate he just had, and plopped it in his mouth, after that he took the bar of black chocolate hiding behind the mountain of candy. _"Since there's no more chocolate.. Black chocolate will have to do~"_

He ate it in three bites, after finishing every chocolate in the bush of sweet, he was bitten by surprise when he found himself like this. _"What's happening to me..? I can't stop... so good.. Ehhh!?"_

_" Is that caramel? I heard it's yummy_..._ one bite wouldn't hurt... just one."_He took a caramel candy from the desk which he finished in 3 seconds atleast. _"I guess Rin wouldn't mind.. She did say that it's FOR ME..."_

* * *

"Rin! Call your brother! Dinner's almost ready!" Meiko said from the kitchen. "Oh.. Okay!" Rin replied from the living room._ "I wonder what happened to Len and the sweets?"_Rin wondered as she stood up from the couch and turned the TV off.

_"I guess he didn't really like to eat sweets..." _Rin continued as she head upstairs, she continued to talk until she reached their room. _"Oh well.. Might as well call him for supper." _Rin opened the door as she thought of Len and the sweets .

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!" Rin screamed at the top of her highest voice, causing Meiko and Kaito to rush upstairs. "Rin! What happened?" Meiko said as she held Rin.

Rin shivered as she pointed at the inside of their room. "UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHH!!!!" Kaito and Meiko both screamed in unison. "Wha-what h-happened h-here?" Kaito stammered as he hugged Meiko and shivered together.

"L-Len! Are you o-okay? What did y-you d-do?" Rin asked. "Ugghhhh.... Rin... Help me..." Len said as he held his arm up in the air. "I... ate... too many... sweets..." Meiko was furious when she heard this. "RIN!"

"What? I did say it's for him. But I didn't know it would end this way." Rin said as she pointed to Len who was lying in the candy wrappers. "Len, no supper for you." Meiko sighed.

"It's okay, I don't wanna eat.. I feel sick." Len replied as his face went green then threw up. "We'll leave the cleaning to you, little Miss "Sweets Please!"." Meiko and Kaito handed a bucket with a mop in it and a broom and a dustpan.

When Meiko and Kaito had left, Rin turned to Len, mad as ever. "LEN!" She shouted. "Why did you do this?!" Len burped. "Go-gomenasai, I couldn't... stop.. it was so good.. so yummy! so-" He threw up again.

"Ugghhh!" Rin whined as her face turned green from the smell. "Just go in the bathroom and clean yourself... I'll do the cleaning here." She said as she began to sweep the wrappers. "O-okay, sis." Len grabbed his towel and went inside the bathroom.

* * *

"Well that could've gone worse." Kaito said to Meiko as they ate their dinner. "Yeah, I know." Meiko said as her spoon entered her mouth. "But, what if, it's just the first sign?" Kaito wondered. "I don't know..." Meiko replied as she drank from her glass.

After that, there was a silence between them, they continued to eat as something both came into their minds. "OH NO!" The two of them shouted as they got up from the table and rushed upstairs.

"Rin! Rin! Rin!" They shouted as they opened the door to the twin's room. "Oh.. What's wrong?" Rin asked as she was just finishing cleaning the mess Len made. "WHERE'S LEN?" The both of them asked in unison.

"He's in the bathroom..." Rin replied. "Why?" She wondered. "Well, you do know the effects of sweets right?" Meiko asked worriedly. "Hai!" Rin replied happily. "First, you feel sick...." Kaito said. "Then..."

"Oh my ga!" Rin shouted. "SUGAR RUSH!" The three of them shouted. "LEN! LEN! LEN! LEN!" They shouted as they opened the door to the bathroom, revealing that no one was there except a set of clothes lying on the floor.

"Where's Len?" Meiko looked around. "He's not here..." Kaito checked the bathtub. "The bathtub has signs that someone was in it..." Rin looked around, something caught her eye and caused her to scream. "What?! What is it?" Meiko and Kaito shockingly asked.

"Th-the... W-window'sss.. op-opene-d-d?!??!" Rin stammered as she pointed to the opened window. "OH MY GA!" Meiko and Kaito shouted. "LEN'S RUNNING AROUND IN TOWN NAKED!!!!" Kaito screamed.

Meiko rushed down to the living room, Rin and Kaito followed. Meiko grabbed the phone and started dialing. "Meiko, what are you doing? This isn't the time to-" Kaito was cut off by Meiko's hushing.

"Uh-huh! Yes! A naked blonde boy that has blue eyes has been running around in town... Have you seen him?" Meiko asked as Kaito and Rin listened quietly. _"Ohh, Len... it's all my fault.. I'm sorry..."_Rin couldn't help but cry.

"It's okay, it's okay." Kaito patted Rin. "He'll be fine... Don't worry." He smiled as Rin smiled back too. "THEY FOUND HIM!" Meiko shouted as she slammed the phone down and rushed out the door followed by Rin and Kaito.

"Meiko! Where did they found him?" Kaito said as he ran beside Meiko. "He was spotted at the candy shop." Meiko said as she ran faster with Rin and Kaito by her side. "We gotta hurry he might get away!"

Meiko, Kaito and Rin found Len at the candy shop - eating the chocolate from its container. They rushed in to get him. "Len! Stop it! This is wrong!" Rin pleaded as she saw her brother looking so desperate for sweets.

Len smiled and said. "I couldn't help it.. It's so sweet.. So delicious.. I'm sorry..." He said as he looked at the owner of the store, who was terrified. "Sweets please..." Len asked politely but a little loony.

"He-here! Take them! Just get out!" Len took the bag from the owner's hand and left with Meiko, Kaito and Rin.

* * *

"Len! Aren't you ashamed! Running out naked in town and then raiding a candy shop!" Meiko scolded as she furiously shouted at Len. "Sorry, I was out of control... Not until I saw Rin, I regained control over myself..." He admitted.

"No, it's not my fault, I'm really sorry, Len. I didn't mean to force you to eat sweets just like that..." Rin cried as she hugged her brother. "It's okay..." Len patted Rin on the head. "Sweets please?" He said as he held up the bag of sweets in his other hand.

"Oh no you don't!" Meiko grabbed the bag from Len's hand and threw it into the trash can. "You two can't have sweets until then." Kaito added. Rin giggled and shooked her head. "Anyways, I'm tired from all of this." Kaito yawned.

"Same here... Let's all go to sleep and forget about this ever happened." Meiko said as everyone went upstairs. "I'm just glad it's over." Len sighed happily. "Oyasumi nasai!" Everyone said before going in to their respective rooms.

* * *

"Len... Today we fun, ne?" Rin giggled as she jumped to her bed. "For your or for me?" Len asked as he sat on his bed. "For everyone~~ Of course!" Rin happily answered.

"Let's just forget this ever happened in our lives~~" Len sang as he lay himself on his bed. "Demo.. I'm glad you ate sweets again... Don't you ever get tired of eating bananas?" Rin asked as she turned off her lamp.

"Sometimes, the taste gets boring. But I still like it." Len replied as he closed his eyes. "Oyasumi~" Rin said before sleeping off to dream land. "Goodnight." Len replied.

* * *

_"News Broadcast: Last night, a naked blonde boy with blue eyes was just spotted running across town. Police seem to confirm that he was raiding a candy shop, but was picked up by his family members before the incident got worse."_

Meiko, Kaito, Rin, and Len stared at the TV as they heard these words come out. "Forget everything, huh?" Kaito joked. "Kaito!!" Meiko slapped him. "It's okay... Atleast it's over!" Len sighed. "Len.." Rin patted Len.

* * *

"The paper's here~~~!" Rin sang as she opened the door and picked up the newspaper from the mat then went back to the living room, looking scared and terrified."Rin? What's wrong?" Meiko looked at Rin.

"L-look!" Rin handed the newspaper to Meiko. "UWAAAAHH!!" Meiko shouted as the words flew from her eyes. "What happened?" Kaito and Len looked at the paper. "I-I'm...." Len stammered. "You're on the paper!" Kaito teased.

"'The Naked Blonde Boy of the Streets'...." Kaito read. "And look~~ They even have your picture from last night!" He laughed. "You're making it worse!" Rin and Len shouted at Kaito. "S-sorry! I was just trying to cheer him up..."

"Well, it ain't working!" Len said as he turned away from Kaito. "Kaito, just stop, okay?" Meiko said as she patted Len. "Don't worry it'll pass..." Rin smiled at Len as she hugged him. "Forget everything...huh?" Kaito wondered.

"WOULD YOU STOP IT ALREADY!" The three of them shouted as Kaito replied with smile. "Sweets please~~"

Sweets do have a sweet feeling yanno~~ Just ask Len.

* * *

Okairi nasai - Welcome home

Arigatou - Thanks

Oyasumi nasai - Goodnight

Ending's random... I couldn't think of a way to end it xDD

Reviews please~ LOLOL 8DDD

Thanks for reading :33


End file.
